Un rêve bien agréable
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Hugh rêve de John... Et pas de n'importe quelle manière. Homophobes, passez votre chemin, fangirls, savourez ! [OS]


******Voilà ma première story sur la série "Strike Back" avec le magnifique Richard Armitage (mais si vous savez qui sait, le mec qui joue Thorin là, ou le méchant dans Captaine America, mais siiiiiiiiiiiii, vous savez...), principalement basée sur la relation érotique qu'a Jonh avec Hugh dans mon esprit de fangirl perverse. Et devinez quoi ? Eh ben ce sera la première fiction française de Strike Back, sur ce site du moins ! Hoho, je suis fière de moi ! *_***

******Précisions : dans cette fiction, John reprend tout juste du service (genre deux missions par là), et il ne sait pas encore que Mister Hugh a tué ses anciens camarades. Je préviens d'avance, pas de lemon, c'est hot, mais pas de lemon ;)**

******Bonne lecture les amis ;)**

* * *

Hugh Collinson regardait la ville illuminée de la baie vitrée du MI6, section 20. Son cœur allait défoncer sa cage thoracique dans très peu de temps s'il ne se calmait pas. Oui, John Porter était de retour. Et alors ? Il passa une main tremblante sur son front et prit une grande respiration. Deux choses l'inquiétait.

Déjà, John pouvait aisément découvrir qu'il avait tué leurs deux amis, même sept ans après, l'un d'eux était encore à l'état de légume. Et si John le savait, tous le monde saurait. Il avait une femme et une fille, alors ce n'était pas souhaitable. Il perdrait tout : son travail, le respect de sa famille... C'était inenvisageable.

Et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait pas que John l'apprenne parce qu'il le détesterait de n'avoir rien dit pendant toutes ces années, et il aurait bien raison. Mais Hugh aimait John, et pas comme un ami ou un collègue de travail. Il aimait John comme un amant, un compagnon. Et ça, ça le faisait flipper.

Ce qui donnait des conséquences bien désastreuses au travail. Hugh était tombé amoureux de John depuis bien longtemps, mais avant, à force de le voir tous les jours, il avait su cacher l'effet que le beau brun ténébreux lui faisait. Mais en sept ans, il avait perdu l'habitude, et maintenant... C'était terrible. Dès qu'il le croisait, il bafouillait, bredouillait, avait une soudaine montée de chaleur, et se sentait très bête. _Une vrai fillette_, qu'il se disait. Même quand il le croisait dans la rue, il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. C'était honteux, et gênant. Et le pire, que le brun ne lui rendait pas cette attirance. Cerise sur la gâteau.

Hugh racla sa gorge et posa une main contre la vitre, collant son front à la vitre froide. Il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus de ça, et puis il était tellement désordonné au travail... Il s'inquiétait autant que Danni, sa copine chérie. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça l'épuisait. Il était bien heureux de rentrer chez lui chaque soirs, même si sa femme était à la limite de l'insupportable en ce moment.

Comment pouvait-il ignorer Porter ? Il était partout ! Dans tous les couloirs, dans tous les angles de mur, et on entendait toujours parler de lui, de façon négative ou positive, il semblait même que le militaire le suivait des fois, et Hugh se demanda plusieurs fois s'il n'était pas un peu parano. Il était certain que John savait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, puisqu'il s'échinait à le croiser chaque jours. Saloperie de beau gosse ténébreux et sensuel aux yeux profonds et troublants ! Il allait s'énerver, mais merde, on ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre avec ses putain de remords, tout seul, sans un beau mec qui ne lui rend pas son amour et qui lui tourne autour ? Des fois, Hugh avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage. La cage, c'était le MI6, qui l'emprisonnait purement et simplement, et le dresseur, c'était John. C'était insupportable.

-Merde ! Cria t-il en tapant de la main sur la vitre.

Puis Hugh sentit une présence dans la pièce et se retourna très vite. Il faillit sauter par la fenêtre en voyant Porter le dévisager avec un air aussi sexy, et se fit violence pour garder les pieds sur terre, et ce n'était pas qu'une métaphore.

-Je te dérange ? Dit John, de sa voix sombre et grave, débordante de sensualité.

Hugh étouffa un soupire. Nom de Dieu, il le trouvait toujours aussi sexy, après des années et des années... Sa tenue de militaire lui allait si bien, ça moulait parfaitement son corps sans en faire trop non plus, et son visage... Ce sourire provocant et inquisiteur, ses yeux bleus qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être passé sous rayons X, sa peau qui paraissait si lisse et agréable au toucher, et son corps... Il savait que ses abdos étaient bien formés, pour l'avoir vu en t-shirt un bon nombres de fois, et ses fesses... Il ne fallait pas en parler, sinon Hugh allait délirer, et les conséquences seraient encore plus désastreuses.

Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que foutait John avec une tenue pareil sur le dos ? Il ne lui avait donné aucune missions !

-Tu vas quelque part ?

-Je vais chasser ce soir, avec ma fille. Je me suis dis que le MI6 ne m'en voudrait pas si j'empruntais ma propre tenue de travail...

-Sauf que tu ne vas pas travailler.

-Sois pas lourd.

Hugh soupira et se retourna de nouveau contre la vitre, sentant une montée de chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Pas de soucis, le MI6 était bien aéré, c'était surtout John qui le foutait dans cette état merdique, toujours et encore lui. Il entendit son ami venir vers lui, posant une veste et un sac sur la grande table de conférence. Hugh ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, pourquoi John ne partait-il donc pas ? Qu'il aille chasser, avant que tout dérape !

Mais John semblait avoir très envie que tout dérape, puisqu'il se rapprocha lentement de Hugh, son souffle lui caressant l'épaule. Celui-ci reteint un gémissement mais le frisson qui était en train de la parcourir ne pouvait pas être caché. Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir entendu son ami rire, se moquant de lui. Cela le mit en rogne, mais putain, pourquoi se moquait-il de lui ?! Il sentit qu'il aurait pu pleurer tellement tout cela était honteux, mais avant même qu'il puisse faire un seul geste ou dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit de nouveau le souffle de son ami sur son oreille cette fois-ci, et il murmura suavement :

-J'ai pu remarquer ces derniers temps que je te faisais pas mal d'effet Hugh...

_Entièrement faux !_ Avait-il envie de lui répondre. Mais c'était vrai, alors il ne dit d'abord rien. Rythme cardiaque en folie, c'était parti. Putain. Il racla sa gorge et voulut répondre quelque chose de bien, qui le sortirait de ce pétrin. Mais aucun sons ne sortit de sa gorge, et il eut envie de se frapper lui-même. Il ne contrôlait même plus son corps, bravo !

-C'est excitant... Continua la voix de John à son oreille. Cela fait combien de temps que je te fais cet effet ?

-À quoi tu joues, John ? Grogna Hugh en se retournant.

Très mauvaise idée. Porter était face à lui, le regardant avec des yeux plus bleutés que jamais, ses iris dilatés sous l'excitation. Leurs lèvres se rejoignaient presque, un mouvement de tête et c'en était fini. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, ce serait nul, il passerait pour un coincé, et John le prendrait pour du rejet, et il aurait raison, une fois de plus.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu es si séduisant Hugh... Et je sais que tu en as envie...

-Quoi ?

John l'attrapa par la taille et le rapprocha de son visage d'un coup sec pour l'embrasser à pleins poumons. Ils auraient pu en rester là, se reculer sagement, s'excuser. Mais Hugh se colla encore plus à lui et attrapa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, ravageant sa cavité buccale. John émit un gémissement suivit d'un feulement très tentateur auquel s'adonna Hugh. Abandonnant sa bouche, il murmura, vaincu :

-Pas ici...

Les lèvres et les joues rouges d'excitation, le souffle erratique, Porter hocha la tête très vite, mais dans le sens négatif. C'était son caractère : où il le voulait, et quand il le voulait. Il se colla de nouveau contre Hugh qui se sentit fondre alors qu'une langue tentatrice glissait sur son cou, léchant sa peau avec avidité.

-Je te veux, maintenant.

-John...

-La ferme, arrête de réfléchir deux secondes, tu veux ?

Hugh obéit en enlevant la veste de John et en soulevant son t-shirt, passant ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier. Il ronronna comme un chat et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, qui prit cela comme un signal. Hugh le souleva de terre, les jambes de Porter autour de sa taille, et l'allongea avec délicatesse sur la table. Il fonça sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser de nouveau, et John lui mordit même la langue. Le brun ténébreux déboutonna la chemise de son amant avec une rapidité déconcertante et la balança dans la pièce, passant ses mains sur la peau presque dorée. Il se releva et lui mordit un téton, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Hugh. Il lui sourit avec un sadisme mal dissimulé et après lui avoir enlevé son t-shirt, Hugh joua avec sa langue sur le torse de son beau brun, léchant chaque parcelles de peau, insistant sur les tétons, et descendit en traçant une fine ligne sur ses abdos, embrassant sa peau à pleine bouche. Il défit le ceinture de John avec précipitation, alors que celui-ci poussait de petits gémissement d'anticipation. Il descendit et...

Et Hugh se réveilla en sursaut, la tête sur son grand bureau de dirigeant du MI6. Il ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait, quelle heure il était, quel jour, quel mois, quelles missions en cours ? Il frotta ses yeux et sourit en repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Puis son sourire disparut quand il comprit que malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un songe. Il laissa quelques larmes couler et se leva, puis sursauta en voyant son état. Son pantalon était plus que tiré par l'objet de sa virilité, il allait devoir se soulager tout seul génial...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Porter qui s'interrompit, en voyant l'état de son ami. Il rougit un peu, gêné, et gratta l'arrière en murmurant, très embarrassé :

-Euh... Tu veux que je te laisse, non ?

Hugh allait acquiescer, quand son rêve lui revint en mémoire.

Il regarda John dans les yeux et sourit avec un air pervers, et lui répondit dans un murmure suave :

-Tu peux rester.

Autant mettre les rêves en pratique, non ?


End file.
